O Medo
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Se todas as pessoas do mundo tivessem medo, não haveria vitória. Mas também não haveria derrotas.
1. Chapter 1

_**31 de Outubro de 1981, Godric Hollow**_

Eu havia de ter noção do que estava fazendo. Não é? Havia de saber, ao menos uma pequena dose desse veneno doce que era o saber, que o que faria era errado. Não havia? De certa forma eu sabia. Sempre soube. Mas naquele momento, com aquele homem, aquele animal, aquele traidor, eu não distinguia o certo do errado. Não queria. Não precisava. Apenas ri. E meu riso, tenho certeza disso, ecoou nas mentes de todos os bruxos do mundo. Dos puros, dos maus, daqueles que tinham medo, daqueles que eram corajosos. E, em especial, daqueles que seriam mortos. Esses sim, eu podia ter absoluta certeza, escutaram minha risada em suas mentes. Tão fria, tão rouca, tão irônica, tão... Inimaginavelmente cheia de medo.

Mas ninguém precisava saber desse medo oculto enquanto vagava pela noite fria, sem poder ao menos distinguir o que era escuro de claro, o que era noite de véu, o que era aquilo que estava sentindo. Pânico? Ardor? Ansiedade? _Medo. Medo. Medo._ Não! Eu não estava com medo. Não poderia estar. Lorde Voldemort não sentia medo. E Tom Riddle? Ele poderia sentir medo, não é? Era apenas um garoto, mal sabia o que estava fazendo... Não, não, e não. Tom Riddle fora esquecido em meio às páginas do passado. Eternizado apenas nas memórias dos fracos. E eu não era fraco.

Vaguei por horas. Horas interminavelmente longas, que poderia descrever em uma única palavra: Escuras. Usaria outras, se me fosse permitido uma delonga maior. Frias, tristes, silenciosas, aterrorizantes, inexistentes. Mas tudo o que eu via, era o escuro. E não me importava com isso. Gostava. Eu era a própria escuridão. E na escuridão havia medo. Não! Eu não estava com medo. Medo era para os fracos. Lorde Voldemort não tinha medo. Mas aquele maldito subconsciente, que fazia questão de acordar nas horas mais inapropriadas, gritava em minha cabeça com a mais ínfima voz possível: _Você está com medo. O medo te levará para baixo, ninguém se lembrará mais de você. Será um mito. Você irá cair. _Não me importava cair, se pudesse me levantar outra vez.

Cheguei _e o medo, e o medo, e o medo_, e o medo não me fez parar. A casa era branca. Branca com tábuas de madeira clara na varanda. Não havia portão. Ah... Pobrezinhos. Acharam mesmo que o maldito feitiço fosse protegê-los para sempre. O pra sempre, sempre acaba. Retirei a varinha de dentro das vestes, sentindo-a estremecer em minhas mãos. Aquele pequeno cilindro envernizado lançava tanta energia para meu corpo que sorri. Não que sorrir continuasse a ser um ato bonito e venerável como costumava ser aos meus quinze anos. A falta de lábios proporcionava a alteração notável, assim como a pele esbranquiçada, os olhos de cobra... Cobra. Sim, sim, Nagini. Como gostaria de vê-la naquele momento. Talvez pudéssemos comemorar meu triunfo após tê-lo feito. _Você vai fracassar. _Maldito subconsciente.

A porta se abriu com um único toque, como se agradecendo minha visita. A casa estava escura, mas eu não tinha mais medo do escuro. _"Pequeno Potter..."_ sussurrei o mais baixo possível, sentindo a voz cortar minha garganta enquanto passava lentamente pelas minhas cordas vocais pouco utilizadas _"Venha aqui, pequeno Potter. Eu não vou lhe fazer mal..._" ri. Rir parecia ser a melhor coisa a se fazer. Já sentia-me feliz, se é que ainda sabia o que era felicidade, antes de acabar meu trabalho. _"Não vai doer nem um pouquinho, pequeno Potter. Você foi meu escolhido... Venha pra mim."_

Mas não foi meu pequeno Potter que apareceu descendo as escadas que rangiam. Era um homem já adulto, com uma barba mal feita e de aparência suja, os cabelos bagunçados, e óculos tortos no rosto. Não! Não era ele quem eu queria. Como aquele ser horrível ousava entrar em meu caminho? Pois bem. Precisava sair. Não levou mais de um segundo. Tive apenas de erguer a varinha e o jato verde luminoso atingiu seu peito. Ele estava aos meus pés. Ri. A morte tinha um gosto delicioso.

Continuei subindo enquanto chamava por meu querido bebê. Sentia sua presença em minha pele, e aquilo não era nem de longe agradável. Aquela sensação precisava sumir. Havia uma porta no final do corredor, e a luz bruxuleante que passava por baixo dela chamou minha atenção. _E o medo, e o medo, e o medo... Você irá fracassar._ Encostei meus dedos na maçaneta fria e abri a porta branca sem dificuldades.

Uma mulher ruiva estava de costas para mim, agachada ao lado de um berço azulado. Seus enormes olhos verdes encontraram minha figura alta e esguia quando se virou, as lágrimas pingando de seu rosto magro. Era bonita, mas aquilo não me importava. Estava atrás daquele pequeno ser que, sentado calmamente no berço, me fitava com os mesmos olhos verdes de sua mãe.

- Olá, pequeno Potter. – disse sorrindo para a criança que nada entendia. Dei-lhe um sorriso, que pareceu o acordar para a realidade, e as lágrimas começaram a rolar também de seus grandes olhos – Eu vim atrás de você...

- Saia de perto dele!

A mão pequena daquela mulher fora colocada em cima do peito do bebê. Como ela ousava pôr-se a frente do próprio Lorde Voldemort? Que se sentisse honrada por receber o segundo jato de luz verde do dia. Suas últimas palavras? _"Seja forte, Harry."_ Patético. Escutava meu riso. Mas não sabia por que estava rindo. Doía-me rir. Todo meu corpo doía. Minha alma. Ainda a tinha? Meu coração. Não fora a séculos quebrado e nunca mais reconstruído? Então por que a dor? Voltei a mirar aqueles olhos tristes e cheios de medo. _E o medo, e o medo, e o medo! Eu iria fracassar._

- Não! – Voltei a rir com vontade, usufruindo da dor que eu não queria aceitar. - Adeus pequeno Potter.

Ergui a varinha pela terceira vez na noite. O mesmo jato luminoso... _E eu fracassei_. Voltei a encontrar seus olhos. Como eram belos, aqueles olhos! Eles refletiam tanta dor, tanto medo, tanta perda... Refletiam a mim mesmo. No que me tornara? Um assassino cheio de arrependimento. Tinha um futuro brilhante. Era isso o que me diziam quando novo. Grande merda, esse tal de futuro brilhante.

Foi naquelas lágrimas que vi estampado meu fracasso. Morria milhões de vezes naquelas malditas lágrimas. Elas jogavam meu próprio raio em mim diversas vezes. E eu morria, e morria, e morria. Havia sido derrotado por um bebê. Que futuro grandioso. _Eu iria voltar_! Iria voltar para ver novamente aqueles olhos cheios de medo.

Eu ria, ainda ria. Ria de minha própria desgraça. Como doía! Maldita dor! Era tudo escuro. Tão escuro, tanta dor, tanto sofrimento, tantas lágrimas que escorriam de olhos verdes, tantos reflexos de mim mesmo que eu não reconhecia. Tantas partes de um espelho que agora cortava-me o corpo em outros milhões de pedaços. Tanto medo. Tanto medo. Tanto medo.

Seria eu um mito? Uma lenda? Um esquecido? Não podia responder. Eu apenas estava com medo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 de maio de 1997, Batalha de Hogwarts**_

16 anos. 16 anos se passam muito depressa quando se está morto. Guerra. A guerra mata a alma e o corpo. Não tinha mais alma. Apenas o pequeno pedaço que havia mantido dentro de mim. O último pedaço de 8. O último... Outros 7 haviam sido destruídos, esmagados e esfarelados como grãos de areia. E meu corpo, não podia ao menos dizer se era de fato meu. Apenas sabia que meu último pedaço de alma estava dentro dele, e por isso não poderia morrer. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se eu simplesmente morresse...

Harry estava caído ao chão do outro lado do pátio. Pessoas morriam e matavam a nossa volta, mas não tínhamos olhos para esses detalhes. A única coisa na qual me concentrava era em seus olhos. Lindos olhos verdes que odiava com tanto ardor.

Sentia o meu poder esvaindo-se de meu corpo, deixando apenas um pequeno traço do que costumava ser. Fraqueza. Dor. Pesar. Arrependimento. Medo. Os dedos da morte pressionavam minha garganta enquanto sentia minhas mãos procurarem em vão pela varinha caída ao chão. Era minha última chance... A chance de tornar-me rei. De escravizar todos do mundo bruxo. Era minha chance de recomeçar.

Embora a dor evidente, e o perigo mortal que corria, fechei os dedos em torno da varinha, não sentindo o calor familiar. Meu poder... Tão doce e temido poder... Onde havia ido parar? Estava também nas mãos da morte? Maldita morte que ousava tomar-me meus feitos grandiosos e permitia a si mesma usá-los como sua eterna fonte de exibição. Mas eles se lembrarão de mim! Serei temido pelas crianças, todos se lembrarão de Lorde Voldemort! _Como. Um. Mito. _

Não serei mais real. Quem tem medo dos mortos? Serei uma lenda, rebaixado a viver debaixo das camas de crianças assustadas. Serei o vilão das histórias infantis. Serei apenas uma lenda. E Harry Potter? O maldito herói. Irá ele salvar o mundo outra vez? Terá ele coragem para salvar a si mesmo? _Me salve!_

_Seus olhos. Seus olhos. Seus olhos_. Não! Onde estava o medo naqueles olhos? Não podia ele estar tão confiante e seguro de si. Podia? E aqueles lindos olhos verdes cheios de medo que pude vislumbrar assistindo a morte dos próprios pais? Iriam eles vislumbrar a morte do assassino implacável que era... Eu? _Medo. _

Dois segundos. Passaram-se dois segundos entre o momento no qual segurei minha varinha e o momento de agora, no qual me erguia apontando-a em direção a seu coração. Potter, Potter, Potter. Irá você morrer hoje? Irei eu cumprir minha missão iniciada anos atrás? _Me leve! Me mate! _

Se lembra de quando matei seus pais, Harry? Se lembra de quando matei aquele garoto tosco no seu quarto ano? Se lembra de como matei cada um de seus preciosos amigos? De como os deixou morrer por você? Irá juntar-se a eles em breve, pequeno Harry. Eu irei matá-lo. E dessa vez não irei fracassar. Nunca mais irei fracassar!

Verde. Vermelho. Faíscas. A luz que eu lutava para controlar. A dor que não queria aceitar. A morte sussurrando meu nome dentro de minha própria cabeça. Não! Que angústia, que pânico, que dor, que medo. _E o medo, e o medo, e o medo._ _O medo o fará fracassar._

Vá embora, maldita morte. Você e seus dedos finos que fecham-se em minha garganta. Você e seus sussurros roucos que me pedem para ir. Você e sua certeza. _E sua certeza_. E sua certeza de que irei com você.

Meus dedos deslizaram da varinha. _Eu fracassei_.

Quanta dor era aquela, a dor de ser morto. E de ser morto por uma criança. Uma criança que eu mesmo havia tentado matara há 16 anos. Ah, Harry... Onde foi parar o medo em seus olhos? Por que me olha dessa forma, cheia de raiva, nojo e ódio? O que eu fiz foi tão ruim assim? Porque eu não me lembro do que fiz, Harry. Lembro-me apenas da sua dor. Deixe-me ver seus olhos por uma última vez...

Seus olhos que refletiram meu medo, minha dor, meu eu. Não é como eu esperava, Harry. Achei que poderia te derrotar. Do mesmo jeito que derrotei Dumbledore, e tantos outros antes e depois dele. Achei que poderia passar por cima de você como fiz com muitos. Mas nada de normal acontece com você Harry, é por isso que sempre tive medo. Medo de você.

E agora posso ver-te quebrando-se em milhões de pedaços espelhados nos quais não mais consigo me ver. Ainda tenho uma imagem? Ou fui resumido apenas a uma sombra ínfima demais para ser notada fora dos pesadelos infantis?

Sinto meu corpo se desfazendo. Isso realmente está acontecendo? Ei morte, eu realmente fracassei? Não consigo mais gritar. Não sei falar. Sinto que abro a boca, mas som algum sai dela. Não vejo mais nada. Meu corpo está sumindo em areia. Em memórias. Em dor. Estou caindo em um escuro profundo. Mas eu não sinto mais medo. _E o medo, e o medo, e o medo..._ Ele foi embora. Levei-o junto comigo.


End file.
